


Sweetlips

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Nerd Bucky Barnes, Rimming, hopefully this is hot enough, i wish i was dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an odd conversation with the guy that is meant to be his college bully, Steve Rogers then shows up at Bucky's house and what follows next was very unexpected for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetlips

**Author's Note:**

> [This is missing two words]
> 
> Based on these gifsets: [x](http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/127660127983/a-time-for-clich%C3%A9s-the-jock-his-nerd-stucky) [x](http://lethal-desires.tumblr.com/post/129377708903/a-time-for-clich%C3%A9s-ii-the-jock-his-nerd)
> 
> I started to write this, like, a month ago and then stopped, but in the last few days I got a sprout of writing fever so I took advantage of it while I could.
> 
> Dear lord this is terrible, why do I bother writing?

This whole unexpected situation had _technically_ started a week earlier with one conversation that _for once_ had made Bucky feel like he was getting somewhere with what the hell Steve Rogers wanted from him. By the way, this was guy who’d self-elected himself to be Bucky’s main bully for his first (and, at this rate, only) year in Marvel Academy College. Captain of the school football team and 6ft of pure muscle, he’d taken to his new job within weeks of Bucky’s current time here.

On the bright side, at least he was nothing like his previous bully, so Bucky wasn’t going to be expelled from this place for the same reason as last time.

Anyways, they’d been in the library. They’d been alone together, for the first ever time since Steve always hung around with his posse of rich boys, Tony Stark and Thor Odinson. Those two would never have been seen dead in the thrift-shop assembled dusty expense of space many called “the school library.”

Bucky had been sat in his spot in the corner as usual, when he’d noticed Steve the moment the cocky-arsed jock entered the room. Looking back, he had to give Steve some credit. He’d been clearly uncomfortable, but had made the effort to try to look interested in the hayfever-infested books around him for a while, instead of gallivanting straight over to Bucky, therefore not having to spend a second longer in this place than necessary.

Slowly, but very surely, he’d made his way over to Bucky up in the corner. The second Bucky had felt the looming shadow of broad shoulders and a slender waist befall him, he’d tensed himself for the bullying that was to come.

Yet when Steve eventually didn’t say anything at all, Bucky had dared to look up and the sight he’d found before him had been very surprising.

Steve had been smiling. Grinning, in fact. Staring straight at Bucky and grinning his face off. He’d worn his usually red jock jacket, therefore, Bucky had been unsure whether his cheeks were red because of the colour reflecting onto his skin or for… another reason. Steve had then pointed at Bucky’s book and asked what homework he was doing. Then when Bucky had replied, Steve had mentioned having seen the perfect book for it and disappeared for two minutes, only to reappear with an actual book in his hand.

It hadn’t been a joke or prank. Steve didn’t reappear with a middle finger or a stink bomb or _something_. He had… actually been helpful.

Bucky couldn’t help in that moment but question why Steve was helping him: ‘Why are you helping me?’

Which Steve had replied to nonchalantly, taking an unwanted seat next to him, ‘is that such a bad thing?’

Bucky hadn’t been sure what that was supposed to mean and decided to continue confronting Steve’s actions further. ‘It’s just that you’re never nice to me,’ he’d said. ‘And you bully me every chance you get.’

‘I wouldn’t call that bullying.’

 _I would_ , Bucky had thought instantly. He hadn’t voiced it, however, because Steve was bond to laugh at him.

‘I admit, I’ve developed a habit of taunting you…’ His grin had returned then, spreading across his face like ink on wet paper. ‘Cause I’ve grown fond of _that pout_.’

Bucky had made a very select point of frowning, which Steve had responded to with, ‘your lips… they pout when you’re irritated.’

Bucky had practically screamed, ‘no! I don’t do that!’ before remembering he was in a library and turned his voice to an unanticipated whisper on the second sentence.

‘O yes you do!’ Steve had replied, mimicking the whisper playfully. His grin had then managed to grow even bigger.

And so from this one conversation, it could be concluded Steve had been making fun of Bucky and ruining his time in his new college because he… liked _his lips_? That was certainly unexpected but, on the other hand, it was better than Bucky thinking he deserved the taunting because he was a pathetic loser.

In the end, though, this conversation still did nothing to help with what happened next.

That grin had really started to get on his nerves. So Bucky had sucked his lips into his mouth, after Steve’s objection, to stop them from possibly sticking out at all.

And that hadn’t stopped Steve, unfortunately, from saying: ‘You keep that up and I might just steal a taste.’

…

…Was that meant to be flirting?! His bully wanted to kiss him?! What?!

A silence had engulfed their conversation soon after that and Steve had promptly left him alone again in the library a couple of minutes later.

So with what had happened, Bucky had chosen to keep his distance from Steve Rogers all together. However, annoyingly, the jock had failed to get the message and leave it at that. He’d kept up with bothering Bucky even more than usual, all week long – even taken to calling him ‘sweetlips’ – asking to help him with his lunch, or if they would make good lab partners, or going so far as to invite Bucky to sit with him and let Steve buy him a coffee.

All of which Bucky had replied to with a firm ‘no!’

And now Steve Rogers, the Nightmare Jock on Bucky Barnes Street, was standing at the front door of his house – how did this guy even know where he lived?! – his big black sports car parked at the end of Bucky’s drive.

Bucky really wished he’d looked through the scope before answering the door. Every instinct in his body was telling him to shut the door and lock it firmly. He was home alone and Steve had at least 20lb on him, if not more. If he engaged him, even lightly, Bucky would have no chance and he didn’t want to have to excuse a black eye or something towards his parents.

His fear must have shone on his face – great! Did his face enjoy making a habit of embarrassing him? – because Steve immediately dropped his usual grin and held up his hands. He kept them there while he said, ‘Hey… I came to _apologise_.’

That threw Bucky slightly, but he let Steve continue on the grounds he hadn’t called him ‘sweetlips’ as of yet.

‘I promise I will not trouble you again,’ Steve said. Then he lowered his hands this time and the gesture almost made him look… well, if anything, it made him look defeated. ‘I kept trying to be close to you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ve been so stupid.’ Steve went quiet for a while, placing his hands on his hips. Bucky was convinced he was just on the verge of getting back in his car and leaving, when he spoke again. ‘Even now, all I can think of… is kissing you.’

Silence.

‘Then why don’t you?’ Bucky said, quietly.

 _Wait, what?_ Bucky’s brain said a moment later. Why had he just said that? Had he _really_ just said that? Stupid body, embarrassing him and with its pouting and revealing expressions, and now…

He must have said that because Steve’s eyes suddenly widened and then he began to crowd up into Bucky’s space with determination.

Bucky really wished he had better control of his voice sometimes. Or maybe he _did_ have complete control over it. Maybe this was what he’d wanted all along because Steve Rogers smelt _wonderful_ and, even though he was only a few inches taller than Bucky, his broader shoulders made him feel encased in all the warmth of his body as his hands came up to cup Bucky’s face.

Steve paused momentarily, both thumbs stroking over each of Bucky’s cheeks, like he was waiting for Bucky to protest or pull away.

Even if he’d wanted to, he was frozen on the spot, mesmerised by Steve’s crystal blue eyes. Quickly Bucky licked his lips and tried to cool the heat spreading across his face, tried to keep breathing over the deafening sound of his own heartbeat, tried to...

And then Steve leaned in. Unlike the words that often exited them, his lips were soft. He closed his eyes. One of his hands moved instantly to the small of Bucky’s back, pulling him closer and encasing him further.

Bucky finally regained enough of his bodily functions to close his eyes too and bring his hands cautiously up to Steve’s forearms. He wasn’t really sure what he was allowed to do or not. He’d never been kissed first before.

Admittedly he had kissed before, asked a girl in his last school to do it with and she didn’t seem to have enjoyed it as much as Bucky.

For the longest while, Steve kept his lips to a tender press against Bucky’s. Before, gently, he pulled them apart, moving Bucky’s as he did so, and then abruptly Steve’s tongue was in his mouth. His breath… _God_ , that tasted even better than he smelled. In fact it tasted just like chocolate; he must have been eating some on his way over here.

Bucky wasn’t exactly sure what to do so kept still, let Steve drive, as his tongue began to explore Bucky’s mouth without mercy. The arm around his back moved him in even tighter and when Steve pulled back only to rush back and kiss him again, Bucky couldn’t help making a small noise.

Steve chuckled and kissed him a few seconds longer before pulling back properly this time.

Bucky didn’t even notice he was leaning forward with him until the hand on his cheek got in his way. He opened his eyes and had to blink a couple of times to find Steve smiling at him. But it wasn’t the usual cheeky grin, this smile appeared fond. It made Bucky blush to be viewed in such a way.

‘You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.’ Steve’s words made his blush deepen.

Bucky’s hands were still on Steve’s biceps as he said, ‘I’m home alone if you wanted to, uh, come in and do that some more?’

‘You don’t even need to ask, Buck.’ Steve was already using his strong arms to twirl Bucky around and guide him back into his house.

Again not really sure what to do, Bucky stood there while he heard Steve quickly close the door behind him before his hand was in Bucky’s and he started descending the stairs, dragging Bucky along too. When they reached the top, Steve turned to him and asked which room was his.

Bucky pointed to the door in the far right corner and Steve was making his way over to it the second Bucky’s finger was in the air in that direction. He pulled Bucky into his own room and then immediately back into the warmth of his body.

But Steve didn’t kiss him just yet. Instead his hands slid down Bucky’s sides until they were hooked under hem of his sweater. Before he knew it, Bucky was raising his arms as an invitation and watched while Steve pulled the sweater up and over his head. He threw it unceremoniously onto the nearest space of floor before starting on the buttons on Bucky’s shirt, slowly popping each one open.

Really he should have insisted this was going to fast or that he wasn’t ready but, to be honest, this all felt like a wet dream where Bucky was getting everything he’d ever dared to fantasise about. A strong, caring person that wanted him and he wanted too. This was Steve Rogers for crying out loud! The guy had made his life a living hell for the past for months and now they were doing this. It shouldn’t have made sense but somehow it just felt _right_.

Any minute now Bucky’d wake up and it would all be over.

Before he knew it all of the buttons were undone and Steve’s hands were stripping him of his last layer.

Those same hands were warmer than he’d expected as they glided over his bare shoulders and exposed chest. Bucky’s blush grew deeper and he needed to hide away from Steve’s wondering gaze. As compensation, he ducked his head and turned to the side.

Appearing to have got enough of an eye full, Steve abruptly pulled him closer until their chests were flush, which meant Bucky’s nose ended up in his shoulder. Engulfed by the smell of his jacket and cologne, it took him a second to realise Steve was mouthing at his shoulder. In fact he didn’t even notice the hand sliding down his back until it was grasping his arse.

Fuck, this guy was horny. He doesn’t hang about, Bucky thought and he mused that must have been just as horny himself because he could feel his dick hardening his pants by the second. If he wasn’t carefully Steve would be able to feel it soon. This was his first time, it was bound to happen fast. But what if Steve thought him desperate or something? He had to say something before he got the wrong impression.

Bucky tried shoving lightly at Steve’s shoulder but he didn’t seem to get the message. He tried saying his name next but that was only preceded by a hum as Steve trailed up his neck with open kisses, probably mistaking it for encouragement. Bucky put some more desperation into his voice this time, which than turned out to be too much because Steve immediately stopped and pulled away with alarming eyes.

‘Um…’ Bucky said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Steve pulled away further until they were barely touching. ‘What’s wrong?’

Bucky’s face burned with embarrassment. He kept his eyes shut as he said, ‘I’ve-I’ve got a boner.’

Suddenly he felt a hand ghost over his erection and it sent unexpected shock waves through him, jolting his eyes open.

Steve was fixated on his crotch. He then looked up with a smirk. ‘So it would seem…’ he said, before sliding his hands slowly around Bucky’s waist. ‘I can help with that if you like?’

Steve was about to lean in for a kiss when Bucky turned away and he stopped with a frown. ‘Um, Steve… I’ve never… done anything like this before, I—’ he began.

‘Wait, you mean you’re a virgin..?’ Steve watched Bucky tensely nod before pulling away completely and taking a step back. ‘Shit, I’m so sorry, Bucky, I should have asked earlier.’ He looked at him with a collective expression. ‘We don’t have to do _any_ of this. We can just make out on the couch, if you like, or even just cuddle. I’m down for whatever.’

‘No, I…’ With a rush of adrenaline flushing out his nervousness, Bucky reached forward and gently grabbed Steve’s wrist, guiding his hand back onto his hip. ‘I want this. I like what’s happening.’ He pulled his other hand to the opposite side. ‘ _I_ _want you_.’

Steve’s face burst with a smile, which then turning into one of reassurance. ‘Are you sure? I want you too, which is why I don’t want to rush you.’

When Bucky nodded this time Steve relaxed back into him, pulling him flush again. After a moment he found his erection with his hips and gave a little suggestive thrust, accompanied by a cheeky smirk.

Cautiously, Bucky moved his hands onto Steve’s back, wanting to show Steve his enthusiasm too, and when he didn’t flinch or protest, Bucky slid them up to his shoulders and then even further up until his arms were around his neck.

Steve watched him with that smirk and once Bucky was finished he sighed before chuckling softly.

Bucky wasn’t sure what he was finding so funny, although the laugh didn’t sound malicious so he let it go. And then he couldn’t help but chuckle himself when Steve leaned his head forward until their foreheads were touching.

‘I have an idea,’ Steve said in a whisper.

‘ _Yeah_.’

‘I can tell you’re nervous, Bucky.’ He wasn’t _wrong_ there. ‘But if you really want this, how about I get naked first? Until you’re comfortable, how about you get used to me first?'

Bucky nodded and then concluded he’d nodded way too much already, so he vocalised his agreement instead, ‘yes, yeah, I like that idea.’

‘Okay,’ Steve shifted his head back while his eyes moved to Bucky’s bed in the corner. ‘Lie down then and I’ll join you once I’m finished.’

They pulled away and Bucky headed for his bed while Steve began to pop open his jacket. He’d already removed it, along with his shirt, by the time Bucky was lying across his bed, propped up on his elbows to watch Steve undress the rest. He wasn’t making an effort to hide it so he assumed he was allowed to watch. Bucky’s eyes widened at the sight of his muscular chest. He knew Steve was bound to work out a bit but he never would have thought it meant he’d be _that_ ripped. He didn’t look like the team captain, he looked a super soldier.

This was all a wet dream and Bucky was going to wake up any moment now.

He must have guessed he was actually being watched – must have – because, even though he never looked Bucky’s way, Steve undid his jeans with another cocky smirk, pulling the zipper down oh-so-slowly. Toeing off his shoes, Steve _bent over_ , sticking his bum exactly in Bucky’s direction – oh yes he must have known – as he slid his jeans down and then staying that way while he removed his socks. Since now he was so obviously being invited to, Bucky lay back and enjoyed the show.

Then suddenly Bucky couldn’t breathe because Steve hooked his fingers under the line of his briefs and brushed them down his body. Okay, they were actually doing this. If he’d thought his abs were perfect, it was nothing compared to that bare arse.

Steve was a beautiful masterpiece and Bucky still couldn’t believe this was happening. He really couldn’t. It had to be a dream, it just had to; Steve Rogers was naked in his house, in his room and wanted to do delicious and dirty things with him.

Facing away, Steve straightened up and ran a hand through his hair before finally turning around. It was easy to see he was hard now too and Bucky practically whimpered when Steve ran a hand up and down his length. He still couldn’t breathe as Steve wondered over to his bed, slid onto the end and then crawled up Bucky’s body.

‘Hey,’ Steve said, face inches away.

‘H-hey,’ Bucky replied, strained and trying to let out the air from his lungs as smoothly as possible. Because he was allowed to, Bucky glanced down the expanse of Steve’s body, from his pink nipples to rippling abs to his cock, hard and dangling just near Bucky’s clothed one.

After his eyes had travelled back up, he found Steve seemed to be waiting for something so Bucky slipped his hands up to his back – they were supposed to be exploring Steve’s body after all. Not covered by clothes, Steve’s skin felt smooth and warm, like his hands had done. Bucky couldn’t help but drag his fingers down, feeling the muscles dip under the pressure.

He repeated this action and kept it up because Steve looked to be enjoying it; he closed his eyes and leaned towards Bucky’s touch almost like a cat. So Bucky used his nails as an alternative and applied more pressure.

Steve whined.

His slack mouth caught Bucky’s attention, pretty red and plumb already and they’d barely been kissing for long. Bucky dragged his nails back up and then placed his hands on the top of Steve’s shoulders, moving them down his front now instead.

Abruptly Steve growled, ground down with his hips and pushed his mouth against Bucky’s.

It took him a moment to recover and then Bucky was wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck to pull him closer. Steve’s broad hand grasped Bucky’s thigh and pushed it up against him. They kissed for what felt like ages, when eventually Steve pulled back completely and sat up. He slid his hands down Bucky’s bare stomach until they met his jeans. He threw a glance at Bucky for approval and, after another nod, he popped open the top button.

Steve leant down to plant a wet kiss on Bucky’s navel as he slid open the zipper. Bucky’s mouth fell open and he lifted his hips, both to get closer to that mouth and for Steve to be able to slid his jeans off. Yet this action felt breezier than expected and Bucky suddenly realised Steve was removing his jeans and underwear at the same time. He watched his dick bounce free – hoping Steve wasn’t too – while the jock shuffled back. He lifted Bucky’s legs and Bucky squeezed them shut the second they were no longer on either side of him. This was starting to get too exposing too fast, but Bucky also didn’t want it to stop.

Steve wiggled his socks off along with his jeans and underwear and threw the whole bunch onto the floor. When he looked back there was a pair of bent legs in front of him. Steve reached out to touch one and Bucky couldn’t stop himself from wincing back.

‘Buck?’ Steve’s voice cut through the deafening silence of the room and Bucky suddenly realised now why people put music on during sexy times. Steve peered up over his body, expression concerned. ‘If this isn’t what you want we can stop.’

‘I…’ Bucky said, swallowing. ‘I do want this.’

Steve raised his eyebrows as if to say _but?_

‘I’m just… nervous about you seeing me… like this. No one has ever seen me naked before.’

Ducking his head, Steve chuckled lightly at that but, like before, it lacked malice. ‘That’s okay. Is there, uh, anything I can do to help?’

‘Touch me,’ Bucky blurted out. Blushing, quickly he added, ‘you know, the contact might make me feel less exposed. Plus it would help warm me up, at the least. Friction and science and all that—’

He was silenced by Steve leaning forward and brushing his lips over his skin. Steve dotted warm pecks across his knees while he brought both hands onto his hips, sliding them slowly up towards his mouth. Once there, he spread them down over the ends of Bucky’s thighs. Steve still couldn’t see his dick at this angle but all he’s have to do is spread his legs and there it was.

Yet again, he looked at Bucky for approval and then slowly but surely he pushed Bucky’s thighs apart.

Momentarily distracted by the reappearance of Steve’s dick, Bucky didn’t noticed Steve’s hand moving to his own until his body reacted to the touch. He looked back fully at Steve jerking him off while kneeling before him naked and it was the most erotic thing Bucky had ever seen or experienced. Yet it still wasn’t enough and he wanted more.

Abruptly he lurched forward and grabbed Steve by the neck, causing them to fall back onto the bed together, where Bucky kissed him. Suddenly forgetting all about the fact he was naked, he pulled Steve close until they were flush from head to toe.

Steve responded to this with just as much enthusiasm, squeezing Bucky’s thighs around him and then burying a hand in his hair.

When they finally pulled away to breathe, Steve said, ‘I wanna suck you off. Can I do that?’

Panting, Bucky nodded and kissed Steve again and then said against his mouth, ‘fucking, yes.’

Steve kissed back for a moment but when he tried to pull away, Bucky whined and wouldn’t let him. He shoved his head to the side to free the corner of his mouth and said, as much as he could, ‘I’m gonna need that back, Buck, if you want me to blow you.’

Their lips parted with a click.

Steve stared down at Bucky, his eyes dark and glassy, ‘you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to touch you like this. It all started a month ago, when I had a dream about sucking you off until you came in my mouth, until you were screaming my name.’

Bucky’s jaw fell open and Steve leant forward, took the bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. He let go with a smirk and then began to travel down Bucky’s body, talking while he moved, ‘I remembered that I woke up hard and had to touch myself just to ease the memory out of my head. But it didn’t help, _not really_.’ He’d reached his cock by now, head hovering inches away from the crown. ‘It just made me want to touch you more.’

Bucky held his breath when Steve’s lips touched his cock. He then jerked suddenly as his tongue darted out and licked along the slit at the top. Steve quickly took him in further, stretching his lips around his length. His mouth was a wet heat and his tongue helped make it more pleasant but other than that Bucky failed to see the appeal.

And then Steve cheeks hollowed and he began to _suck_ on Bucky’s dick. It felt better than any time spent with just his hand. Moving up and down like that Bucky could tell he wasn’t going to last long. Heat rose up on his back and face and it caused sweat to coat his skin.

Steve slid his hands around Bucky’s hips until they were clutching at his buttocks, which was probably a good idea because all Bucky wanted to do was thrust up into his mouth. He resisted the urge to fight him and let Steve control the pace. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back, Bucky moaned and withered into the mattress, arms flaring about above his head.

A few minutes later and the pressure in his belly had reached maximum. He screamed Steve’s name as warning and then came, back arced, in his mouth.

The jock continued to suck him clean, swallowing it all, and while Bucky caught his breath, he crawled back up. ‘I severely underestimated how good that would be. It was _a lot_ better than my dream.’

Bucky just noticed he already had a hand around himself and assumed he was going to jerk himself off while still hyped.

Bucky grabbed his wrist quickly. ‘Wait,’ he said and Steve stopped. ‘Can I, uh, blow you?’

Steve frowned, ‘really?’

‘Yeah,’ Bucky frowned back at him. ‘If that’s what you want?’

‘Of course.’ Steve already began to flip them over and slot Bucky between his legs. ‘I have to admit, though, I’ve _never actually been blown before_.’

Bucky froze and stared down at him. ‘You’re joking right?’

Steve merely shrugged.

‘But you’re so… and you’re captain of the school football team! Girls must be lining up to suck you off. …or something like that.’

‘Oh, I’ve had offers, but when it came to the only two people I’ve ever dated, one didn’t like to give blowjobs and the other just never offered in time.’

Bucky figured he wouldn’t know who they were so he didn’t ask. He still couldn’t believe what he was hearing, though. ‘So how will I know what to do if you have no idea what you like and I’ve _obviously_ never blown anyone before?’

Steve let out some air in his lungs and shifted an arm under his head. ‘Well, instead of me telling what I do and being an obnoxious jerk, how about I just take notice of what you do that I like and then I tell you that I liked it? Would that work?’ Steve was using that expression again, where it showed he was waiting for Bucky’s approval without explicitly saying it.

Bucky couldn’t stop a smile spreading across his face. ‘You’re too much of a punk to be a jerk, anyway.’

Steve’s eyebrows rose and he swatted Bucky’s side. ‘Oh that’s how it is?’

‘Shut up, punk.’

‘Well in that case then, _you’re_ the jerk then because someone has to have been one for me to not have kissed you sooner.’

‘You’re kissing me now,’ Bucky said.

Steve looked at him for a moment with surprise before pulling him in for another kiss.

Feeling courageous and still high from his orgasm, Bucky slid a hand down Steve’s body until he found his cock. He wrapped his fingers around it and tugged roughly up and down a few times. When Steve pulled away to gasp, Bucky took his chance and darted down his body to take him into his mouth.

‘Oh god, Bucky,’ Steve groaned loudly, a hand instantly burying itself in Bucky’s hair. He didn’t use it to direct or push however; Steve kept true to his words and let Bucky do what he wanted to do to him.

First, Bucky got used to having such a hard and _whole_ object in his mouth. Once that was covered, he started to experiment. He would suck like Steve had done but soon found it too difficult to maintain, plus it made his ears feel fizzy. Steve didn’t appear to be distinctively enjoying it so it must not have been too essential to getting him off. Bucky substituted his tongue instead and when he ran it against the side, whilst sliding up, and then ran it over the slit at the top, Steve gave an open-mouthed moan and practically shouted, ‘yes, Buck! I liked that, yeah.’ Bucky repeated the action a few more times, finding different angles to position his tongue but each time Steve either squeaked out an ‘ah!’ or moaned on the exhale. Often times it was both.

It came to the point where Bucky was starting to get tired. He threw a glance up to Steve and found the guy to look pretty wrecked. It seemed such an odd concept to Bucky that he’d been the one to make Steve that way. He slid off his dick completely and said, voice croaky, ‘are you close?’

Steve didn’t open his eyes, or even move any part of his body for that matter, he simply grunted as a response.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle a little and then he started to suck the just the top part of Steve’s cock because of the simple fact he hadn’t tried that yet. The hand, still in his hair, tensed and squeezed while Steve gave out another breathy groan.

‘Please don’t stop that, Buck. _Fuck_ , I’m… so close.’

Even despite the funny ear buzz, Bucky did what Steve asked. When he got obviously on the point of cumming, however, Bucky pulled away. Steve’s eyes shot open and he appeared to be about to whine out a _please_ or something. He knew Steve had done it but Bucky didn’t feel like swallowing, not on his first try at least, so before could Steve say anything, he began jerking him off furiously as an alternative to his mouth.

Seconds later, Steve came with a cry, hot white lines shooting across his belly. He didn’t seem mind about the swallowing, apparently loving the sight of cum dribbling all over his stomach. Once it stopped, he slumped back against the bed, panting.

Bucky hovered over him, not sure what to do now. He thought of sliding back on top of Steve but didn’t want to weigh him down too much while he caught his breath. Plus with all the noises Steve had been making, Bucky was starting to get hard again.

After a while, Steve answered that inquiry for him.

‘Bucky…’ he said, gesturing towards himself. ‘Come over here already.’

Carefully Bucky slid up Steve’s body and placed himself down on top of him. Smiling, Steve put an arm around his waist and used it to pull him closer until their faces met. He then placed the other hand on Bucky’s chin, tilted his head up and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Steve’s smile transformed into a shit-eating grin. ‘You really do have _sweet lips_ ,’ he said, playfully.

Bucky huffed in annoyance but found himself laughing nonetheless. ‘Punk.’

‘Jerk,’ Steve said. ‘I guess _punk_ is what I deserve for calling you sweetlips in the first place.’

Bucky’s face fell. ‘I don’t mean it in a nasty way.’

‘I know, Buck,’ Steve said gently. ‘I’m teasin‘.’ With a sigh, he wrapped his other arm around Bucky and hugged him closer.

Bucky decided this meant he could rest his head on Steve’s chest. When he did so the jock hummed contently and squeezed him again. Bucky moved one arm around Steve’s waist and squeezed him back as much as he could.

There was a moment of silence between them and then Steve said, ‘do you wanna go out then?’

He would have thrown his head up to look at Steve as well but he was too comfortable to bother. ‘Wait, this _doesn’t_ mean we aren’t going out already?’ Bucky said, practically with a squeak. He didn’t know for sure how Steve was feeling but Bucky certainly didn’t want this to end at just that.

Happily, Steve chuckled and said, ‘I guess it does. I’ve never started a relationship this way before but you were just too hot to resist.’

This time Bucky had to pull up and look at Steve, despite protesting from the latter. ‘You think I’m hot..?’

Steve gave a frown at the possibility of the statement. ‘I think you’re gorgeous, Buck. With your pouty, kissable lips and amazingly-cut jaw line and perfect little ass,’ one of his hands slid down to give said body part a pinch causing Bucky to squirm. ‘I still can’t believe you let me touch you.’ Abruptly Steve’s expression became serious. ‘To be honest, when I was heading over here… I was expecting you to just slam the door in my face. But then you looked so… scared when you answered the door, I realised how stupid of idea this was. And I how stupid _I’d_ been for, you know, treating you the way I did.’

If they were both being honest with each other, then Bucky felt the need to look away. He then settled back down on Steve’s chest because he wasn’t really sure what to say to that. The way Steve had treated him before had actually made him feel really shitty. Bucky wasn’t one to address his emotions but after being kicked out of two high schools and another college already, Steve’s actions had made him believe he was gonna make it two colleges as well. The thought of which filled him with dread. His parents had been pretty understanding so far, but three was a charm at turning their attitudes negative towards the situation.

If that had turned into four..? Bucky avoided thinking about it.

However, if Steve had done this the opposite way and treated him with over-kindness, Bucky most likely would have gently rejected him over the priority of his studies. He wasn’t looking for a girl/boyfriend in college during his first year. If Steve had never done anything like this, hadn’t made Bucky end up thinking of him, then they wouldn’t be here now and with each passing minute Bucky was realising just how much he did want this.

Finally Steve said, ‘I’m sorry, Bucky. It’s not much, but I’m sorry.’

‘Thanks for apologising.’ Bucky squeezed him again and kissed the nearest expanse of skin.

Steve sighed, and even though that didn’t settle the matter altogether it cleared it from the room for now. ‘So judging from that semi-hard stick prodding my side,’ he said, ‘you could go another round. I picked last time, you chose something to do.’

‘Anything?’

‘Within reason.’

‘I want to fuck you.’

It amused Bucky that he could hear Steve’s heartbeat speed up from where his head was resting.

‘Um, I’m gonna need a minute,’ Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head and then laughed awkwardly. It was increasingly becoming cute the way Steve tried to hide his flustered moments around him. ‘Plus do you even have any lube and condoms in here? I know you were a virgin but I also don’t want to end up calling you desperate by implying you’d have them anyway.’

‘Actually I do,’ Bucky said, moving up and shifting his weight to be able to lean off the side of the bed. He flung open the bottom draw of his bed side table and began rummaging around. ‘One of my friends thought it would be a funny joke to give me some lube for my eighteen birthday and I still have some of those free condoms they give you at a sex-ed classes. This youth club I go to did one recently.’ Eventually he found what he spoke of and pulled back to plop them down on Steve’s sticky belly. ‘Will these do?’

Steve picked up the bottle of lube with a quizzical look, ‘strawberry flavoured? Really?’

‘I said it was a joke gift from a friend,’ Bucky said, insistently, shoving at Steve a little. ‘Maybe they thought plain old lube wouldn’t be enough.’

Nonetheless, Steve was still examining the bottle in his hands, twirling it around to read the back. ‘This is both adorable and really stupid, you know that right?’ That shit-eating grin was back and Bucky wanted to kiss it straight off his face.

Instead, he swatted the bottle out of Steve’s hand. ‘Just shut up and tell me what to do with it already.’

Laughing, Steve gestured for Bucky to give him some room and when Bucky shuffled backwards, he flipped over onto his stomach and then came up on his hands and knees. ‘This should be a pretty good position to work me open, huh?’

‘Okay.’ Bucky swallowed, adjusting to the fact Steve’s ass was less than half a metre away from his face. He reached for the bottle where it had fallen on the bed and clicked it open. Bucky had never used lube before – lacked the time to gain the curiosity – so it surprised him a little at how runny it was when he poured it onto his hand. Some dripped onto the bed as he spread it evenly around his fingers. When he looked up, Steve was watching him.

‘Take it slow and I’ll let you know if I find anything uncomfortable,’ he said.

It was reassuring to hear that because even though this wasn’t a completely alien experience for him – he knew how to find gay porn on the internet – Bucky had still never actually done this before. He started out by touching Steve’s arse, just to get it over with. When Steve hummed, Bucky took it as a good sign and pushed one cheek to the side keeping it there while he smeared lube over Steve’s entrance.

It just occurred to him that this lube was strawberry _flavoured_ meaning it was designed to be edible. Bucky thought of sucking some off his fingers but then a better idea arose. He leant forward and licked a strip up over Steve’s entrance.

‘Ah, Buck!’ Steve said, suddenly jerking. ‘Give me _some_ warning, otherwise this is gonna be over sooner than you think.’

The lube didn’t taste half bad, therefore Bucky kept licking until most of it was gone, Steve noisily encouraging him all the while. He stopped when Steve announced he was hard again and then pulled away to apply more lube to his fingers.

Tentatively Bucky pushed the first finger inside him. He watched Steve closely as he started circling the digit slowly around. It hadn’t made much room before Steve was already moaning for another finger. Cautious but still happy to oblige, Bucky pulled out the first and carefully slid two inside. A couple of minutes later and Steve asked for the third.

Not two minutes into the third finger and he was finally declaring he was ready for Bucky to fuck him. Bucky had worked him open as much as he could. It didn’t feel like nearly enough but Steve was the expert at what his body wanted.

‘Are you sure?’ Reluctantly, Bucky removed his fingers from Steve’s body.

‘I’m sure, just get on with it.’ Steve shifted down onto his elbows, causing his butt to stick out further towards Bucky.

Wiping his fingers clean, Bucky said, ‘um, Steve?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Can we— can you move to a different position or something? I don’t want to do this to the back of your head.’

Steve’s head popped and he peered back at Bucky. For a moment he thought Steve would say no but then he was flipping himself over onto his back again. ‘This better?’ he said, spreading his legs.

Bucky moved up into Steve’s body and reached for the condom that had fallen onto the bed beside him. He leant down and paused right before for his lips. ‘Yeah,’ he said and then kissed him.

Bucky had never physically put a condom on his dick before so it wasn’t a crime he failed the first three tries.

Steve remained patient as ever and when Bucky finally got it right, celebrated with along him by leaning forward for another kiss. ‘Got there in the end,’ he said when they pulled apart.

Bucky shoved at him a little and then coated his dick in more lube, just to make sure he had enough slip. He lined himself up with Steve’s entrance, rearranging his legs up and around him. After sharing another reassuring look, Bucky pushed inside.

Steve made a little noise and his legs tensed. Bucky moved slowly, like before with his fingers, and didn’t stop until he was flush against his hips. Once Steve had assumably adjusted he reached up for Bucky.

Remaining still while they kissed, Bucky eventually asked, ‘what do I do now?’

‘You keep moving back and forth until we both cum, Buck.’ Steve said, smiling, ‘there’s nothing special to it.’

‘Okay.’ Bucky gave a small experimental thrust. Steve made another little noise so Bucky went with trail-and-effort and repeated the action. It wasn’t long before they had a manageable rhythm going. But just when Bucky thought they were going fast enough, Steve would whine at him to go faster.

The noises Steve was making didn’t relent and Bucky had to swallow them up in a kiss a couple of times to prevent himself from toppling over too soon. He even let out a few himself, although that was only when he couldn’t help it because making such sounds made him feel silly. In fact there were a lot of things Bucky wanted to say and do to Steve in this moment but the concept of it all was just too nerve-wracking.

In the end Bucky grew desperate and decided they probably wouldn’t hinder the situation at the least.

It made him feel self-conscious even to think it but Bucky let his mouth run.

Steve turned out to love it.

‘You look so beautiful like this,’ he said, ‘whining at me to give it to you… give it to you harder. Are you… are you gonna cum on yourself again? Get it everywhere?’

‘Buck… the mouth on _you_ ,’ he said, strained. ‘Yes, I want it harder. _Fuck_ me.’

Bucky wanted to lick the sweat forming across Steve’s jaw. So, feeling he was allowed to, he attacked Steve’s neck with a trail of wet kissing, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Steve threw his head back and groaned. He clutched at Bucky’s back, clearly struggling to keep still. To be honest, Bucky was struggling himself.

He rearranged his knees further up the bed again and pounded Steve into the mattress with a new wave of energy. With all these noises Steve was making and how he took him so well, this was hotter than anything Bucky could think of.

In the end it was mostly Steve doing the driving because he was the fitter of the two. ‘Don’t fucking stop, Bucky. Ah, _please_.’

In an act of boldness, Bucky buried his hand between them and searched around until he found Steve’s cock, which he started to pump in time with his thrusts.

Steve’s arms settled around his neck and they kissed as the hotness gathered in Bucky’s belly. Several thrust later and Bucky could feel Steve’s cum trickling down his hand. He hadn’t even notice him tense up or anything.

Steve shifted the angle of their kiss and Bucky was there too, cumming inside of him.

They moved through Bucky’s orgasm, and parted lips when he slumped down on top of Steve.

In the silence that filled the room, Steve started to run his hands up and down Bucky’s back. He sighed and said, ‘how was that for a first time, huh?’

‘It was nice,’ Bucky said with a cheeky shrug, mouth squished against Steve’s shoulder.

‘I don’t know about you, though, but I could do with a nap,’ Steve said, as decisively as you can after you’ve just had your brains fucked out.

‘Good idea.’ Bucky sat up so he could pull out, peeling off the condom and scrunching it up in a tissue from his bedside table. He threw it in the general direction of the bin before tugging his covers out from under Steve.

Steve shifted against the wall while Bucky slid up next to him and made sure the covers surrounded both of them evenly. Half on the bed, half on Steve – because his bed was a single by the way – Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist again.

Steve kept one arm out in the space above Bucky’s head while he wrapped the other around Bucky as well.

They shared another look between each other and simultaneously leaned in for a kiss.

Settling back down, Steve said, ‘I’m glad this happened, Buck.’

‘Me too.’ Bucky could barely keep his eyes open and, with Steve’s heartbeat guiding him, he didn’t remember falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who thought it would be top!Steve, ha ha. ~~I shall be writing more of this eventually.~~  
>  Off to go see The Force Awakens tomorrow.


End file.
